Un viento Diferente
by Lady Lu93
Summary: Tal vez mi historia no parezca digna de atención pero te dire un secreto, puedo controlar los elementos y parece ser que mi viaje a Forks será todo menos aburrido.


Soy Dania, tengo 17 años y vivía en un colegio que estaba rodeado de un impresionante bosque, lleno de pinos y arboles del tamaño de un poste. El internado era un antiguo castillo de los años 1700 y sus jardines parecían nunca terminar, había canales de agua que lo rodeaban haciéndolo lucir aun más majestuoso.

Estaba en ese orfanato desde que cumplí 7 años y aunque al principio había sido difícil ahora lo consideraba mi hogar y lo amaba. No tenía que fingir o contener lo que soy ahí.

Desgraciadamente la Señora Díaz que en ese entonces era la directora murió y su heredero decidió cerrar las puertas del internado para convertirlo en un gran Hotel. Con el corazón encogido tuve que regresar a casa.

Revolvía con aburrimiento el cereal de mi plato mientras escuchaba a Gabriel y Leticia hablar sobre posibles colegios.

-Kate me recomendó un colegio de Inglaterra, revise por internet y es

-Yo también lo hice y no me gusto- dije cortando a Leticia

-¿Por qué no? Es un lugar igual de grande que Nordkirchen, tiene un muy buen prestigio y

-Está rodeado de edificios en lugar de arboles como a mí me gusta- los labios de Leticia se apretaron en una línea e intercambio miradas con Gabriel

-¿Tienes idea de algún lugar al que quieras ir?- Gabriel dudo – o ¿piensas quedarte aquí?

Mire al hombre que decía ser mi padre con frialdad, ninguno de los dos me quería aquí eso lo tenía muy claro. Tenerme en casa en las fiestas de navidad era algo sumamente incomodo para ellos y estaba segura que de quedarme; simplemente enloquecerían.

-Quiero ir a un lugar llamado Forks

-¿En qué parte de Inglaterra esta eso?

-Esta en Estados Unidos Leticia- informe aburrida- Es un pequeño pueblo, rodeado de vegetación. Aunque me temo no hay ningún internado en ese lugar, solo colegios.

La pregunta quedo en el aire y apiadándome de ellos suspire, levantando por fin la mirada de mi cereal.

-Quiero ir a Forks-dije- Las clases comenzaran dentro de dos semanas y aun puedo inscribirme. Como les dije no hay internados en ese lugar y ustedes tendrían que comprar alguna casa para que yo pudiera instalarme ahí permanentemente.

-¿No sería un poco peligroso que vivieras sola en un lugar así? Aun no eres mayor de edad y

-No te preocupes Gabriel, se valerme por mi misma y como ya les dije. Investigue el lugar y es el sitio más tranquilo del planeta. Además tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo último que alguien como yo necesita es protección

La habitación se lleno de una tensión palpable. Cuando tenía 6 años comencé a desarrollar habilidades que solo en las películas había visto. Primero había sido el viento, cuando estaba muy molesta o demasiado feliz en más de una ocasión la ventana se había abierto o todo cristal a mi alrededor había explotado.

Mi madre se había puesto histérica y me trataba con tanta precaución como era posible, cumpliendo cuanto capricho se me ocurriera y para mi mente infantil ese era el comportamiento de una Madre consentidora.

Un año después sin intención había escuchado a mis padres discutir en susurros, me preocupe y espié por la esquina de la puerta. Pensé que tenían una pelea, pero me equivoque.

Al prestarles atención escuche salir mi nombre a colación, mi madre movía los brazos con gestos exasperados diciéndole a mi padre que ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo así.

Le pedía que me enviara a un internado o de lo contrario ella seria la que se iría. Recuerdo las lagrimas que bañaron mis mejillas ¿Por qué mi madre me quería mandar lejos? Si yo trataba siempre de ser buena.

Me dolió el corazón y entre corriendo a la habitación gritando que yo no quería ir. Mis padres se pusieron tensos como una cuerda de violín y trataban de calmarme. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo estaba tan molesta y triste.

Entonces sucedió, los cristales de las ventanas explotaron y el gran candelabro junto a todas las piezas de arte que decoraban la pequeña sala de estar los acompañaron. Mi madre chillo asustada y mi Padre la cubrió con su cuerpo. Confundida y asustada mire todo a mi alrededor las cortinas estaban hechas girones y el piso estaba lleno de cristales rotos, mi madre estaba en los brazos de papá con lagrimas en los ojos y cubriéndose la cara que tenia pequeños rastros de sangre.

Asustada intente acercarme a ella, pero mi madre chillo y se apretó mas contra mi papa que solo tenso mas su abrazo. Los mire confundida ''_¿Mami?_'' pregunte pero ella solo negó.

Mis padres estaban abrazados en el suelo mirándome con sorpresa y miedo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Perdón, yo no quería, no fue mi intención- intente explicarme

-No te acerques- pero no obedecí y me arrodille a su lado agarrando su blusa, mi madre se estremeció

-Perdón yo no

-No toques a tu madre Dania- ordeno mi padre y la levanto en brazos para sacarla de la habitación destruida.

Recuerdo haberme quedados horas en la misma posición por horas, arrodillada entre los cristales rotos llorando por el miedo que había visto en los ojos de mis padres. No Salí de mi habitación por una semana y cuando la puerta de mi habitación mostro a mi padre, la felicidad se expandió en mi pecho.

-Prepara tus cosas, mañana te irás a Alemania a un internado para señoritas.- informo severo antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar mi pieza.

Llore, grite y volví a llorar mientras hacia lo que me habían ordenado. Al siguiente día antes de cruzar vi a mi madre mirándome con cautela desde el vestíbulo. Me acerque a ella y de inmediato se tenso cuando intente abrazarla pero una mano detuvo mi avance

-No toques a tu madre Dania- repitió mi padre, lo mire y asentí. Desde entonces no había intentado acercarme a ella. Ni a él tampoco.

Nos convertimos en 3 extraños que pasaba meses al año en la misma casa. A partir de ese día ellos dejaron de ser mama y papa, para ser Leticia y Gabriel.

-Te compraremos una casa en la ciudad- dijo Gabriel sacándome del túnel de recuerdos en el que me había sumergido.

-Que sea en las afueras mejor y asegúrate de comprar algunas hectáreas de bosque-pedí apartando finalmente el tasan intacto de comida y abandone el comedor. No me quede a escuchar su respuesta porque sabía que eso no causaría ningún daño a su bolsillo. Mis padres eran lo que se consideraría ricos así que el dinero nunca era un problema con ellos.

Gabriel era el dueño de una importante cadena hotelera y era un conocido exportador de arte. Lo que permitía los lujos como la casa ridículamente grande donde vivíamos. Tenía 3 plantas con más de 15 habitaciones y diferentes salas de entretenimiento para los huéspedes.

Lo único que siempre me gusto fue el inmenso jardín que rodea la casa, siempre tan meticulosamente cuidado por el señor White un amable señor de 40 años de sonrisa y ojos bondadosos.

Suspire y me deje caer en mi cama riendo sin humor quien más podría decir a parte de mi que extrañaría al jardinero en lugar de sus padres. ¿Nadie? Eso pensé.

**El desp**ertador sonó a las 9 de la mañana, estire la mano buscándolo a tientas en el buro y gemí al recordar como la noche pasada lo había colocado en la parte más alejada de la habitación para tener que levantarme a apagarlo. Abanique mi mano sintiendo como el aire se movía como una ola y sonreí cuando el despertador choco con el suelo y por fin se apago.

Un jadeo logro sacarme de mi sueño y levante la mirada, Leticia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se cubría la boca con la mano.

-¿Por qué entraste sin tocar?- pregunte sentándome en la cama

-Toque- mascullo aun choqueada

-Uh-hu- desde ese día hace 10 años había evitado cualquier accidente o uso de mis dones a sus al rededores, es por eso que me había encariñado tanto del bosque del internado y la mansión. Porque solo en esos lugares tan apartados podía experimentar con los elementos.- ¿Qué pasa Leticia?

-Tu padre tiene todos tus papeles listos

-¿Cuándo me voy?

-Hoy al medio día- enarque una ceja pero no dije nada, mis padres no soportaban al parecer más mi presencia.

Me levante e ignore la presencia de Leticia mientras comenzaba a hacer mis maletas, dos horas después me encontraba en el lobby de la casa lista para salir.

-Aquí están los boletos y el permiso legal para vivir sola y tomar decisiones escolares por ti misma. Lo más sensato sería que contratáramos a alguien para que se haga pasar como tu tutor pero no sabemos si sería lo mejor dadas las circunstancias

-No te preocupes Gabriel que tengo muy bien contraladas mis _circunstancias_, nadie ha visto jamás lo que soy capaz de hacer y no lo harán ahora- dije y él se tenso- Pero si pudieras me gustaría que mandaras al señor White a encontrarme en Forks en algunos días.

-Le preguntare si puede trasladarse cuanto antes- asintió de acuerdo

-Entonces me voy- dije después de un silencio incomodo, la voz de Leticia me detuvo al cruzar el umbral

-Cuídate- susurro, asentí y subí al auto que me esperaba para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Me gustaba viajar en avión, admití mientras veía el mundo encogerse a medida que la nave tomaba altura. Todos se veían tan pequeños e insignificantes desde aquí arriba. Ahí abajo dejaba una vida que no significaba nada para mi, unos padres que desde que tuve 6 años dejaron de serlo. Amistades que solo veían mi apellido y no mi rostro.

No me importaba dejar los lujos si eso significaba ser libre y poder rodearme de los únicos que siempre estuvieron para mí. Los elementos: el aire, el agua, la tierra y el impetuoso fuego.

Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos quedándome dormida de inmediato. Cuando desperté la voz del capitán avisaba que estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Seattle.

Fui a la conseconaria en la que Gabriel había comprado un carro para mi, donde un emocionado vendedor me entrego las llaves de un hermoso Ford focus de color plateado.

Satisfecha con mi nuevo auto me encamine a Forks y en menos de lo que pensé estaba rodeada de arboles y vegetación. Una pequeña ciudad me recibió y sin poder evitarlo me estacione frente a una pequeña cafetería, coloque monedas en el parquímetro y comencé a turistear.

El lugar era extraño pero agradable a la vista con sus colores verdes, marrones y azules. A pesar de la civilización la naturaleza estaba más presente y viva que nunca. Camine por horas recorriendo y comprando cualquier chuchería hasta que al final decidí que volver a casa y preparar una cena decente sería lo mejor para mi estomago.

Era un pequeño supermercado con paredes color crema y un enorme anuncio de color azul que rezaba '_'Forks Center''. _Cuando las puertas se abrieron me encontré de frente con una chica de aproximadamente mi edad, un poco más baja que yo de cabellos cortos que apuntaban en diferentes direcciones y expresión risueña.

A su lado estaba un muchacho alto y corpulento, era una visión intimidante pero todo el royo se cortaba al llegar a sus ojos lleno de picardía y travesuras. Otro más se encontraba con ellos, era más delgado que el enorme oso pelinegro y mucho menos corpulento, pero de ojos dorados e igual de pálido que los otros dos. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y revuelto como si acabara de pasar sus manos por él, me sonrió suavemente y asintió levemente en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva por aquí verdad?-exclamo la pequeña duendecillo, yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida por su efervescente humor.- Yo soy Alice Cullen, ellos son mis hermanos Emmet y Edward

-Mucho gusto- dije y al mirar a Alice que entusiasmada me decía donde encontrar casa cosa en ese pequeño lugar pensé que tal vez ella podría ser una buena compañía en la escuela.

Los ojos de Edward se desviaron de mi hacia la pequeña duende y al volver a mi rostro su mirada era dura y su rostro tenso. Enarque una ceja ante su repentino cambio de humor

-Vámonos ya Alice, Esme y Carlisle deben estar preocupados- dijo y jalando a la pequeña Alice cruzaron la puerta de salida.

-Nos veremos luego- grito agitando su mano, Emmet a su lado sonrió y se despidió menos efusivo

-Alguien necesita trabajar con esos cambios de humor- masculle al ver la tensa espalda de Edward y si no fuera porque estábamos demasiado lejos pude haber jurado que ellos me habían escuchado pero eso era simplemente imposible así que supuse que las carcajadas de Emmet y la suave risa de Alice se debieron a otra cosa.

Me encogí de hombros y me interne en los pasillos de la tienda, tenía una despensa que surtir.

**Hola! De nuevo yo por aquí con una nueva historia, después de una noche de insomnio esto simplemente se escribió solo. Habia escuchado que la tristeza para algunos escritores es como su musa,, creo que eso en mi caso aplica.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y para quienes siguen mi otra historia ''**_**A new story'' **_**les aviso que no esta abandonada, es solo que los capítulos van lentos. Pero llegaran eso si….**

**Como vieron aquí Bella no es la protagonista es mas aquí ni siquiera aparecerá, aquí la protagonista es Dania y ella pienso que podría ser cualquiera de mis queridas lectoras…espero que les guste su final ;)**

**Me base en el castillo de Schloss Nordkirchen que se encuentra en alemania para el internado, aquí esta una fotografía de el.**

** . **

**Este es el coche de Dania:**

** . **


End file.
